


Time to sleep (and stop working)

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Time to sleep (and whatever other connected stories) [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Work, baeksoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Baekhyun comes home to find Kyungsoo working overtime, but Baekhyun is good at convincing Kyungsoo to rest.





	Time to sleep (and stop working)

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a second part (but a different story, I’m not sure how this website works yet) of the aftermath. But here’s my first fanfic! Hope you guys enjoy it :)

Baekhyun drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, humming to the song on his radio. It was past ten, later than he was used to coming back to the apartment, but he couldn’t help it; his meeting had run late despite Junmyeon’s efforts to end it before nine, and the drive back was a thirty-minute one, so it was impossible for him to make it home in time for bed.

Although he’d texted Kyungsoo letting him know that he would be running late and to go to sleep without him, Baekhyun instinctively knew that Kyungsoo wouldn’t yet be asleep. His boyfriend was always up after eleven working on some extra thing for his company--Baekhyun was already used to calling Kyungsoo’s boss an asshole--and cramming things in to make up for stuff his boss had assigned last minute.

As expected, when Baekhyun entered their rented apartment and slid off his shoes, he turned into their bedroom to find Kyungsoo in the dark with a single desk light and his laptop, furiously typing away at the keyboard.

“Hey, baby,” said Baekhyun softly, so as not to startle the younger male. He walked over and pressed a light kiss to the top of his head, smiled when Kyungsoo paused to peck him on the lips, then started changing his clothes. “More work?”

“Yeah.” Baekhyun could never understand how Kyungsoo could talk while typing. “He somehow forgot to tell me some details… and I have to finish the write-up before tomorrow.”

“What the hell?”

“I know. I’m sorry, Baek.”

“Don’t apologize to me.” Baekhyun shook his head. “Just do what you have to do. But seriously, your boss is incompetent.”

At that, Kyungsoo didn’t answer, the goody-two-shoes he was, and Baekhyun went to brush his teeth and get ready for bed. This was a sort of ritual he’d fallen into for the past month or so, ever since Kyungsoo’s company got busier. Get home, eat whatever food they had in their fridge, brush his teeth, then sit in bed and wait for Kyungsoo to finish. This time, Baekhyun already ate dinner so he went straight to brushing his teeth and going to bed. He sat up against the headboard with the covers over his legs and played games on his phone while he waited patiently, occasionally glancing up to check on his boyfriend.

Working Kyungsoo was his fourth favorite Kyungsoo, after Happy Kyungsoo, Morning Kyungsoo, and Sleepy Kyungsoo. With his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, eyes focused and lips mouthing words as he typed, Working Kyungsoo was pretty hot, honestly. But Baekhyun didn’t like Working Kyungsoo most days because it kept him from Happy Kyungsoo and Sleepy Kyungsoo a lot.

Still, Baekhyun like a good boyfriend waited patiently for Working Kyungsoo to be done. He didn’t mind waiting. Most days he stayed up after Kyungsoo anyway, choosing games over sleep (his phone was a great distraction and only served to solidify his night-owlness.) So that’s what he did. It was around one when he decided that his boyfriend was taking too long and, out of nowhere, whined loudly, dropping his phone on his lap to give Kyungsoo his best puppy-dog face.

“I’m sorry, Baekhyun,” said Kyungsoo without looking from his laptop. “I won’t be done for a little while. You should go to bed.”

“But you’ve been working for forever.”

“Baekhyun.”

Pouting, Baekhyun fell silent and focused his energy into staring Kyungsoo down, trying to mentally send him his feeling of abandonment. When it proved fruitless, Baekhyun got up and positioned himself beside Kyungsoo, leaning over to wrap his arms around his neck.

“Kyungsooooo...”

“I told you I’m not finished yet.”

“Okay.” Baekhyun frowned over Kyungsoo’s head, arms still around him. He really did work too hard for that shitty job that didn’t pay enough. It made Baekhyun sad to feel the tension in Kyungsoo’s shoulders, and to see the fatigue swirling in his eyes. After a while of this awkwardly-angled hug, Baekhyun gently said, “Kyungsoo.” It was his serious voice. His boyfriend’s fingers stopped their typing, and Baekhyun kissed the top of his head.

Kyungsoo sighed, gave up. Leaned back against Baekhyun’s hug before turning his chair so he could burrow his face into the crook of baekhyun’s neck. “I’m so tired,” Kyungsoo confessed.

“I know,” Baekhyun answered softly, rubbing Kyungsoo’s back.

“I just want to be done.”

“I know.”

“I'm getting nowhere and I just want to sleep, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun waited, and when Kyungsoo said nothing he said, “then sleep.”

“Yeah,” sighed Kyungsoo, softly. 

Baekhyun felt his eyelashes flutter against his skin and laughed. “I like this,” said Kyungsoo. It was so quiet that Baekhyun almost missed it. 

“Like what?” Baekhyun asked, but there was no answer. Kyungsoo had already fallen asleep.


End file.
